A new hope
by squinterrela
Summary: after years of searching for his son Severus finally finds him walking the streets of London, poor, homeless and hungry.     rest of summary inside will be drarry later promise
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! *smiley face and big hugs*  
>warning: Severitus, Drarry, Yaoi (Homosexual Relationships), Weasley, Dumbledore and Hermione bashing.<p>

A/N: first fanfic please be kind and virtual hugs and cookies to those who review.

Summary: after years of searching for his son Severus finally finds him walking the streets of London, poor, homeless and hungry. With new hope set alight in both him and his son, can they hope for a fresh start and a happy ending, or is there an unknown evil lurking around the corner. (Will be Drarry later I promise and harry will call Severus momma at the beginning. Enjoy)

A new beginning

Severus' POV:

For three years I've been searching for my little kitten and still I've found nothing.

Me and James where so happy together! Raising a family with our little kit, but he (Voldemort) destroyed it! Everything we had made together was ruined and all that was left was charred remain of a lover and an old friend. _Oh__my__little__kitten__where__are__you?  
><em>

I had just joined the death eaters as a spy for the order of the phoenix when I found out I was pregnant with him. For nine months my loving Jamie and I went to scan after scan just to see this little baby forming inside of me. Voldemort began getting suspicious of me and my loyalty to him, having witnessed me several times with James, so I sent James into hiding and asked my dearest friend Lilly to fake a relationship with James. She agreed eagerly anything to protect us. I also convinced her to fake a pregnancy so as soon as my kitten was born she would act like he was hers and protect him.

Our plan worked so well not even Dumbledore knew and he's supposed to be an all knowing wizard. It all worked perfectly until my 'lord' discovered a prophecy that said a child born on the last days of the seventh month born to those who thrice defied him. My kitten fit the prophecy exactly and it made my heart pound in fear.

I told James about the prophecy and he held me so tight I could feel his heart beating, it hammered in his chest. We held Harry between us, the last time I would hold my kit for a long while. That week James and Lilly went into hiding to protect my little kitten, but that didn't stop Voldemort, he found them, killed them all, all except my powerful little kitten who killed him. I bet Voldemort didn't see that coming did he. After that night I never saw my kit again. Five he should be.

Dumbledore took him to Lilly's sister, still believing that he was Lilly's son.

It was a year later and I went to check on my kit only to find he wasn't there. In a fit of rage I nearly killed them all, but I didn't. In the end they told me what they had done to him. The Dursley's had a debt that needed to be paid so they sold my kit to some random monster who was doing god knows what to my little kitten.

I was knocked out of my thoughts when I bumped into a young child with Raven black hair and the brightest green eyes I had every seen. What shocked me the most was the black little cat ears that rested on top of his head. If it wasn't for my uncanny ability to pick up on minuet detail I wouldn't have noticed them.

He looked shocked and frightened, standing there rigidly, staring at me with terrified eyes. My maternal instinct kicked in and I slowly revealed my ears too making sure only he could see. This young little kit reminded me so much of my little Harry even his sme…

Then it hit me, that innocent little kitten smelled just like my Harry had.

My heart burst to life with a new hope as my breathing became uneven.

I swooped down completely unaware of what I was doing and picked the little kitten up, bringing his neck to my nose and taking deep breaths. _My__Harry,__My__Kit_

These words ran my head as I hugged him tightly to me. _At__last__I__have__found__you_.

He was stiff in my arms. I felt him sniff my neck to. He looked up at me with so much innocence in his eyes it nearly made me cry. Then he said the two words that made me cry.  
>"Momma?"<p>

**A/N: hey this is my first fanfic please me nice. All criticism is accepted and loved. Thanks for reading.**

**Sabrina**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! *smiley face and big hugs*  
>warning: Severitus, Drarry, Yaoi (Homosexual Relationships), Weasley, Dumbledore and Hermione bashing.<p>

A/N: first fanfic please be kind and virtual hugs and cookies to those who review.

Summary: after years of searching for his son Severus finally finds him walking the streets of London, poor, homeless and hungry. With new hope set alight in both him and his son, can they hope for a fresh start and a happy ending, or is there an unknown evil lurking around the corner. (Will be Drarry later I promise and harry will call Severus momma at the beginning. Enjoy)

Chapter 2

Severus' POV:

I held him closer stroking his hair and kissing his cheek. "Yes baby it's me! It's your momma" I whisper to him softly. He clang to me and I felt his hot wet tears hit my neck "why did you leave me momma" he whispers in my ear, his voice so full of sorrow. Fresh tears flood to my face. "Oh baby I never wanted to leave you, it was the only way I thought to keep you safe. I'm so sorry ill never leave you again! I promise!"

"I okay momma I forgive you!"

We stood there hugging for what seemed like an eternity, but was only a few minutes.

We stopped hugging after a while because Harry had fallen asleep on my shoulder.

I carried him home, being careful not to jolt him. I laid him down on my bed and ran a shaking hand through his messy hair. I grinned stupidly and gently woke him up.  
>"Harry baby we're home. Wake up my kit some momma can give you a bath."<p>

His emerald green eyes blinked open as he gave me a sleepy smile.

"It wasn't a dream. You really came looking for me momma!"

"I'm real my little kitten! Now how about a nice warm bath?"

He nods and takes my hand. Together we run a bath and climb in. Harry asked me to go into the bath with him because he was slightly scared of the water. We floated together in the water, completely unaware of anything else. After we were both clean and dressed 'shrunken pair of pj's for Harry' we had a bowl of soup with some bread each before snuggling into bed and reading a story to each other.

It was a hot night and I had taken my shirt off so Harry didn't get to warm because of how he loved to snuggle into me. I was awoken a while later by a weird feeling on my chest. I looked down and saw Harry suckling from one of my nipples in his sleep.

After Harry had been taken I was still able to lactate. I didn't want the milk to go to waste so I produced some for my best friend son. I was happy to do it for as long as they needed. Their son stopped when he was two but for three years I still haven't stopped lactating. Harry must have latched on in his sleep looking for the closest comfort, which for a young one of our species would be the mother's milk. I watched him suckle for quite a while. It felt magnificent to finally produce for my child and give him what he needed. I hadn't felt this alive since Jamie was still with me.

I laid there and let Harry take what he needed, swallowed in the cloud of happiness and love. This was a new start, a new hope.

**A/N: sorry for the short chaps. I'm trying to lengthen them but cause I do most of my writing at night its hard to continually write not to mention my Dyslexia.**

**And now on to the question. Who do I put Severus with? Please review it may give me motivation to write more *wink wink nudge nudge***

**Sabrina**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I own nothing except the plot! *smiley face and big hugs*  
>warning: Severitus, Drarry, Yaoi (Homosexual Relationships), Weasley, Dumbledore and Hermione bashing.<p>

'Blah'- thought

"Blah"- speech

A/N: first fanfic please be kind and virtual hugs and cookies to those who review.

Summary: after years of searching for his son Severus finally finds him walking the streets of London, poor, homeless and hungry. With new hope set alight in both him and his son, can they hope for a fresh start and a happy ending, or is there an unknown evil lurking around the corner. (Will be Drarry later I promise and harry will call Severus momma at the beginning. Enjoy)

Chapter 3

Harry's POV:

I was nice and warm, sleeping next to my momma and when I woke up in the morning I was treated to yet another hot bath. I played in the water this time. The water was so deep and the bath was so wide! Momma pulled toys out of no where with his magic, I clapped and laughed. We played together with boats and play sides.

After our bath we had some breakfast. It was brilliant and so filling; we had eggs, bacon, sausage, beans and toast! After breakfast we went shopping. Momma bought me loads of things; clothes, shoes, bath room necessities, toys and loads of books.

Momma also took me to the doctors to make sure I was a 100%. The doctor said I was around 75% and that I was severely malnourished. I don't know what that means. He also said that my bones where very small as well as my lungs. Apparently I'm way to small for my age and I need to grow a lot. The doctor looked very accusing and stared at my Momma, so Momma told him all he knew. The doctor was very kind after that and talked to my Momma with respect and courtesy. After a while Momma asked me to wait outside the door so he could talk to the doctor alone. I did as I was told and waited outside, being very cautious of my surroundings.

Severus' POV:

I asked Harry to wait outside as I wanted to talk to the doctor alone. I set a protection spell on him so if someone tried to take him or he started wondering off I would know "Dr. Larson you by now know Harry and I are not fully human?" 

"Yes Mr. Snape I'm well aware of the situation and how you gave birth to Harry. Now what was it you wanted to talk about?" he enquired softly.

"After Harry was taken I still produced milk for my best friend's son who is of the same species as me and Harry, but after 2 years I didn't stop lactating. Harry latched on last night as a comforting mechanism for him. He was most likely scared from a nightmare or something of the sort, and I was wondering if the 'maternal' milk will help him develop more?"

"That is a brilliant idea Mr. Snape and I trust you can make the potions need for him as you are after all one of the worlds most talented potions master!" he grinned

"Thank you Dr. Larson now if you don't mind I think my son deserves some ice cream." I walked out and took Harry's hand. We walked hand in hand to the ice cream parlour, talking about nonsense completely oblivious to the stares and whisper that were circulating around us.

Harry's POV:

Momma took me to the ice cream parlour afterwards and we had loads of ice cream; vanilla, chocolate, strawberry, banana and cherry flavoured. We were walking home when I saw the most beautiful creature in a shop window. This creature was a magical black panther with silver eyes. Momma bought her for me after I gave him my best kitty eyes and pouty lips. We called her Artemis because her eyes reminded me of the moon and her fur reminded me of the night sky. She also reminded me of me because of how she was locked up in a small cage, like the room I was locked in at the fats man house before he sold me to the bad man who hurt me. Momma bought Artemis a jewel incrusted collar that held a crescent moon tag which had Artemis engraved on it. He also bought her; a leash, bowls, brushes, shampoo and conditioner, flee treatment, food, treats, jab, toys and a comfy bed with a large carry case. We took Artemis home and gave her a nice bath, which she enjoyed before having a nice steak dinner and Momma even let Artemis have steak! Then Momma surprised me with the best thing I've ever gotten.

Severus' POV:

After dinner I led Harry upstairs to the present I had for him. We stopped at a room across the hall from mine. "Harry kit can you cover your eyes for Momma please?" I asked gently, he nodded happily and covered his eyes with his hands. I opened the door and grinned at the work of my brilliant house elves work 'looks like someone's getting a tip'

"Okay Harry open your eyes"

Harry's POV:

I opened my eyes and gasped. Before me stood a child's dream room! The walls were painted to look like a deep forest with a river which lead into the sea. The ceiling had the night sky painted on it and Momma told me that during the day it was a clear blue sky with a sun shining in the corner. The carpet was soft and felt great on my bare feet. There were toys everywhere ranging in sizes, shapes and what they did. I also had my own art area with paints and crayons, a reading area with four book shelves staked high with books excluding the ones we bought today, a large single bed with animal prints all over it, a cuddly toy section and then the best part was my own little potions area! One day I'm going to be a great potions master just like Momma. I turned to my Momma and ran up to him he picked me up and twirled me in the air, we played for a bit, messing around together before we laid on my bed together, snuggled up. "Momma I love you" I smiled at him and laid my head on his chest.

"And I love you my little Kitten" he kissed my hair and snuggled me more and for the first time in ages I felt safe, warm and loved

**A/N: yaaaay longer chapters! I love your review and want to give special thanks to;**

**Elektra107 **

**fangirlmaylin**

**MirrorFlower and DarkWind **

**Hphottie34 **

**For your lovely reviews so a special thanks to all of you and I hope some more people review. Later!**

**Sabrina**

**X**


End file.
